


beating the heat

by orphan_account



Series: summer drabbles [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Like, Multi, it'll vary, some will be and some won't be
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-02
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2018-07-11 20:47:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7069414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>it is very hot, but Percy still feels the need to practise his swordplay</p>
            </blockquote>





	beating the heat

     Being a son of Poseidon, Percy was expected to have something resembling control over his body temperature during practise. This, judging from the sweat cutting through his Camp Half Blood shirt, was not something realistic.

    Percy wasn’t dumb. He’d been taking water breaks and was sure to not over exert himself, but as he got to the last straw dummy of his practise, he found himself supporting himself more than should have been necessary with his sword.

    “Careful.” A familiar voice called, footsteps following through the dirt of the amphitheatre. “Don’t want to overdo it.”

     Percy smiled despite the irony of Nico di Angelo telling him to take care of himself, accepting the water bottle Nico held out with thanks.

     “It’s kind of hot for practise today.” Nico continued. “You’ll want to set a good example for the little ones. They do whatever you do.”

     “Not everything.” Percy countered, sneaking a kiss from Nico’s cheek. Nico only laughed, pushing Percy’s arm in a playful way. 

     “Knock that off, you reek.”

     “I just have one more thing to practise.” Percy said, closing the lid on the water, setting it a little ways away from his feet, out of his way. “Then I’m done, off to set a good example for kids to not have a heat stroke.”

     “If you insist.” Nico responded, moving back to allow Percy room, but only just. 

     Percy let in a breath, adjusting his posture to the correct position for the maneuver he had been trying to perfect. It wasn’t the most important of moves, but it was clean and effective. He let out the breath, concentrating on the placement of the straw dummy, the way Riptide felt in his hands, the placement of his feet. He waited one moment, then another before charging the straw enemy, sword slicing through the air and straw in a single, clean swipe.

     “Nicely done.” Nico called. Percy laughed, gathering the straw that had fallen at the feet of the dummy, slipping Riptide back into pen form before standing, turning to Nico.

     “Where-” Percy grabbed the water bottle from its spot on the ground and draining it in one sip before continuing. “Where are you heading right now?”

     Nico shrugged as they fell into a comfortable walking pattern side by side, leaving the amphitheatre, handing Percy another water bottle. Percy threw the empty bottle into the designated recycling bin just outside the amphitheatre, taking the full bottle but not in need yet to drink. 

     The two walked into the centre of camp, just before the cabins, standing to the side in the shade out of the way of campers going to this activity or that, watching everyone go, albeit slowly, about their day. 

     “Why don’t we sit? Take a rest?” Nico suggested, just after Percy used the back of his hand to wipe the sweat from his forehead. Percy nodded, flopping ungracefully in the grass beside him, stretching his arms before leaning back and lying on the grass completely, hands coming behind his head for support.

     “You okay?” Nico asked, a note of genuine concern surrounding the teasing in his voice.

     “Just,” Percy smiled up at his boyfriend, eyes closed slightly to keep out the sun through the trees. There might have been a pun there, but Percy was too tired to care. “resting.”

     “You dork,” Nico said with affection, pushing Percy’s hair back from hanging onto his forehead, laughing when it stood up straight.”

     “Amazing.” Percy said, reaching up to feel the comedic gold that was his hair. Nico was still laughing moments later when Percy sat up. “This heat is awful, I can’t handle it.”

    “You’ve handled worse.” Nico pointed out.

     “No,” Percy said, his head hanging back dramatically. “This is the Worst thing to ever happen to us. I’m dying, Nico. The heat is actually killing me.”

     “Is that so?”

     “It is. You know this, you can tell” Percy said, reaching for the water bottle to take a sip, but changing his mind when he unscrewed the cap. He brought the bottle over his head, pouring half of the bottle into his hair. Trying to not shake his head as instinct would have made him. Nico was dressed reasonably, in a graphic t-shirt and longer shorts, but Percy still didn’t want to get him wet.

     “I knew you were going to do that, you dork.” Nico snickered at Percy’s now flat hair, which when pushed again out of his face now stood to the side of his face, sticking out like little wings. 

     But, in the end, the teasing was acceptable, because when it ended Nico kissed Percy’s nose, called him a dork again, and laid with him in the shady grass. It was still unbearably hot, but Percy didn’t mind so much. He didn’t need control over it. 

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: This work is entirely fictional, a work of fanfiction and is in no way a representation of Rick Riordan or anyone who represents him/his publisher/the future of the series/anything legal. Rick Riordan does not, as well as anyone else in any way a part of the creation of actual Heroes of Olympus works, recognise of this work as an official representation of the Percy Jackson and the Olympians/Heroes of Olympus series.


End file.
